bleachbloodbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Instalando
Baixando OBS: O Programa Byond é necessario para que você possa criar uma conta e jogar no servidor (assim como a Steam ) 1° - Baixe o instalador do byond Clicando aqui.thumb|400px 2° - Baixe o instalador correspondente ao seu sistema operacional. 3° - Após baixado execute o arquivo. 4° - Aceite os termos de serviço clicando em "I Agree". 5° - Escolha o local a ser instalado e clique em "Next" e em seguida "Install" e aguarde. 6° - Para terminar a instalação clique em "Finish". Criando sua conta 1° - Clique aqui para ir para pagina onde você vai criar sua conta no byond. #Account name - Aqui você irá definir o nome da sua contathumb|400px #Password - Aqui você irá definir a senha da sua conta. #Password aigan - Aqui você irá confirmar a sua senha (Definida em Passwod). #Email - Aqui você irá definir o e-mail que estara ligado a sua conta (Necessária verificação). #Gander - Aqui você irá escolher o seu sexo Male para masculino, Female para feminino e Other para outro gênero. #Challenger Question - Aqui você irá definir a pergunta para que você recupere sua senha caso tenha esquecido ou algo do tipo. #Answer - Resposta da pergunta definida no passo 6. 2° - Marque as opçoes "I affirm that i'm at least 13 years old" (Eu declaro que tenho mais de 13 anos) e "I accept the Term of Service" (Eu aceito os termos de serviços). 3° - Desca nova janela que aparecerá quando você clicar em "I accept the Term of Service" até o final e clique em "Agree". 4° - Depois clique em "Create account" (Criar conta). 5° - Um e-mail foi enviado para você, cheque sua caixa de entrada. 6° - Já no e-mail recebido, clique no link que começa com "https://secure.byond.com/" 7° - Você será redirecionado para uma nova página e pronto você ja criou sua conta. Entrando no jogo 1° - Abra o programa que você instalou logo no começo deste tutorial.thumb|400px #Account - Sua conta (Criada logo no passo acima). #Password - Senha da sua conta (Criada logo no passo acima). : OBS: Se você tem um computador próprio, é recomendado que marque todas as seguintes opçoes: *Save Password - Salvar sua senha para logar com mais facilidade. *Automatically login when program starts - Logar automaticamente quando o programa iniciar para facilitar ainda mais o login. 2° - Há 2 formas de se entrar no jogo, escolha a que mais lhe convem: #Clicar em "Jogar" no site do jogo. #Clicar em "Play Now" no site do jogo no byond . : OBS: depois que entrar pela primeira vez no jogo, note que no programa irá aparecer "Bleach Blood Brasil | Replay", se você clicar em "Replay" ele também ira entrar diretamente no jogo, sem que precise usar o nevegador para tal. 3° - Espere o anuncio acabar ou feche-o e aguarde o termino do download. 4° - Pronto, você já terminou a instalação do jogo. Se tiver alguma duvida de oque fazer agora, visite o tutorial Começando a jogar.